


Stranger Things - A Nanny McPhee AU

by finnsblxnchxrd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Allie Camerons is a better version Evangeline, Family, Nancy is mentioned but not a character, Nanny McPhee AU, Other, Steve is a widower father, The Party and Holly are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsblxnchxrd/pseuds/finnsblxnchxrd
Summary: Steve Harrington, father of 7 kids. Michael, Jane, William, Maxine, Lucas, Dustin and Holly, widower of his late wife Nancy.His children are VERY ill behaved, he needs Nanny McPhee to help his children become well behaved young people.
Relationships: Steve Harrington & His Kids
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Stranger Things - A Nanny McPhee AU

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Harrington, father of 7 kids. Michael, Jane, William, Maxine, Lucas, Dustin and Holly, widower of his late wife Nancy.
> 
> His children are VERY ill behaved, he needs Nanny McPhee to help his children become well behaved young people.

This is the story of Steve Harrington, of his family, his 7 children; very clever, and all very, very naughty. 

The most recent nanny, Nanny Byers, ran out of the house screaming. Nanny no.17 this one is. They managed to scare this one off quicker than the last. The strictest, most fearless nanny at the local organisation.

As he went to work the same morning at Scoops Ahoy, he was confident that there was absolutely nothing his kids could do to scare her off.

"They've eaten the baby!" She screamed as she ran into Scoops Ahoy.

"I-I gotta go Robin."

As he drove home, he was mentally cursing at his children.

Michael, the eldest of the 7 kids, was sitting at the window smirking to himself as he saw his father pull into the driveway. Dustin, Lucas, Will, Jane and Max were eating the chicken (which Nanny Byers thought was the baby) and giggling amongst themselves.

Holly was lying in the dish where the chicken was, covered in gravy and cabbage.

Steve opened the door and glared at the 6 older children, Jane the youngest of those 6 and Mike the oldest.

"Where's Holly?" He asked Mike, Lucas and Dustin.

The three boys just looked amongst one another.

Their father knowing that she was in the dish the entire time, lifted the lid off of it and took Holly out.

"Oh look at you, covered in gravy and cabbage." He turned to the 6 elder kids and said, "There are no more nanny's to look after you. Nanny Byers quit because of your bad behaviour. And you are...to go to bed immediately!"

"Before supper?" Will asked, dumfoundedly.

"Without supper." Steve corrected. He walked out of the room carrying Holly.

"Did he say without supper?"

Dustin and Mike walked up to the board where they calculated how fast they got rid of their nannies.

"Ok, this one took 24 hours and 30 minutes. Which is-" Mike started. "48 hours and 38 minutes quicker than the last."

"I say that's a mission well accomplished." Lucas congragulated themselves.

Jane agreed with her older brothers, as did Max and Will.

Allie walked into the room, placed Jane on her lap and asked Max, "Max, what's this word?"

"Lovingly." Max stated, "He took her lovingly by the hand."

"What's it about, Allie?" Asked Dustin.

  
"It's about the daughter of a nice man who remarries after his wife dies, and the stepmother is horrid to her." Max explains.

"Why doesn't the man stop her from being horrid?" Allie asks no one in particular.

"Fathers always turn bad once their wives die. They don't care anymore." Mike scowls, looking out the window.

"Michael, yours does." Allie comforts him.

"No he doesn't. Does he read to El or play D&D with us like he used to? He doesn't even sing lullabies to Holly anymore! We hardly see him."

"He loves you Michael. You know that. He's just had a lot on his mind since..."

"Since mother died." Mike confirmed.

"You two used to be close as anything." Allie stated.

"Not anymore, all he cares about now is finding himself a new wife."

"Well...I don't know if that's true or not, but it might be nice to have a new mother." Allie tried to convince them.

"Don't you know anything about the world?" Max asks, "Whoever he marries will be vile and treat us like slaves!"

"You don't know that." Allie reassures her.

"Plenty of evidence that states otherwise." Lucas brings up a book of fairy tales, "there isn't one stepmother in there who's even halfway decent. They're an evil breed. Anyway, who likes other people's children-"

"I like you." Allie states.  
"Yeah, but you're a servant. You're paid to like us. Doesn't count." Dustin corrects her. 

Allie walks out the door, closely followed by Will. 

"I really am hungry, Allie. Could you maybe get me some secret toast and marmelade?" 

He didn't get an answer. 

"Alright! Forget the marmelade! Just some secret toast!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this chapter. The movie this is based off is literally mY CHILDHOOD!! I really wanted to use the storyline of the movie, add a twist to it. Jane (Eleven) will still have her powers tho, coz that's basically what makes El herself (plus her obsession with eggos)


End file.
